


Suddenly Bunny

by RubyMagnolia



Series: Shiro Gets Rekt 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Transformation, Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Bunny Boy, Bunny Suit, Chubby, Chubby Shiro, Other, Transformation, Weight Gain, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: A small expansion fic explaining some art. Shiro is wearing a bunny suit and gets some unusual extras.





	Suddenly Bunny

A tingling sensation ran over Shiro’s skin, like a breeze had touched his skin. Yet the room was warm with no windows for a breeze. The bunny costume started to feel a little tight. Shiro’s tailbone itched, and something fluffy and soft burst out of the suit.

He twisted around and squeaked as a generous rabbit’s tail twitched from his behind. That wasn’t all, however, as his ass filled out, squeezing from the suit. It continued down his thighs, and the stockings he was wearing started to cut in at the junction between his thighs and hips.

It took a few moments for Shiro to notice his belly, preoccupied as he was by his ass turning plump enough to make a socialite envious. His belly, however, thickened rapidly, surging out to pull at the costume. Similarly, his pecs gained a little weight, nipples starting to tent the fabric of the suit.

The transformation was complete when two bunny ears replaced Shiro’s human ones. He was flushed, panting shallowly, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to get out of the suit. It was tight, clinging as if it had been specifically sealed onto his body. Shiro ran his hands over his belly, his rump, and thighs, quivering slightly. It felt rather nice.

Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a kink tumblr now! Quite a bit of art and will be opening for requests again soon ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr is right here](http://rubymagnolia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm mostly looking at Voltron requests at the moment because I'm on a voltron kick. The next chapter of Cat Got the Cream will be up in the next few days.


End file.
